1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package type multilayer thin film capacitor for a high capacitance, and more particularly, to a package type multilayer thin film capacitor for a high capacitance that may increase capacitance and may also enhance mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is being widely used as an electronic part having thinness, high power, and high reliability. The MLCC is formed to alternately dispose a dielectric layer and an internal electrode layer. The MLCC is being expansively employed in an industrial field or an electric automobile field and thus, there is an increasing desire for high capacitance of the MLCC.
Hereinafter, a configuration of the MLCC will be described with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional MLCC 1 includes a ceramic sintered body 2, a protecting layer 3, and an external electrode 4.
The ceramic sintered body 2 may be formed by disposing and sintering a plurality of green sheets 3. Each of the plurality of green sheets 3 may include a dielectric thin film sheet 3a and an internal electrode layer 3b. The dielectric thin film sheet 3a may be formed to have a thickness of a few to hundreds of μm by applying a high dispersed slurry manufacturing method and a die-coater or a lip coater. The internal electrode layer 3b may be formed by spraying, on the dielectric thin film sheet 3a, at least one metal material of silver (Ag), platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd), Ag—Pd Alloy, and cupper (Cu).
The protecting layer 4 may be formed by forming, as a ceramic sintered body, an external circumferential surface excluding both side surfaces of the ceramic sintered body 2, or by employing one of insulating compound or insulating film that is insulating polymer. When the protecting layer 4 is formed, the MLCC 1 is manufactured by forming an external electrode 5 to electrically connect the internal electrode layer 2b to both side surfaces of the ceramic sintered body 2.
The conventional MLCC manufactured as above is manufactured as thin films in order to increase capacitance by increasing the number of layers. However, when the MLCC is manufactured as thin films, the surface area may be significantly wide compared to the overall thickness. Accordingly, a mechanical strength may be degraded. In addition, due to internally occurring heat or heat transferred from an outside, a heat-resistant property may be easily degraded.